Worry
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Introducing Kyoshiro to Kuu's class has an unexpected effect on Oogami, then Kyo himself does something unexpected... KyoJin. Shonen ai. [Oneshot]


**Worry**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Kyoshiro/Jin pairing, i.e. shonen-ai, Jin point-of-view, originality may randomly fly out of the window, changes to main story plot…etc…

**Disclaimer:** KyoSora isn't mine…if it was…there would be more yaoi and yuri in it and Setsuna would have gotten Kuu whilst Oogami ran off with Kyoshiro.

I used the WinD translation for the dialogue for this fic, but I changed 'Mobile Morality Unit' to 'Morality Enforcement Squad' from the Ayako version so that it flows better with my other fics. Plus, there are actual morality enforcement squads in Japanese schools – at least, according to some manga – so that's what I'm calling it.

--

Taking a moment to steady my breath, I pull open the sliding door and walk straight into the classroom; my fellow members of the seventh platoon following in after me. I hear the girls start to make a fuss, and I am sure that I heard my name be called, but I ignore it. I know I have other things to do that are much more important than listen to the cries of enamoured girls.

The sudden appearance of us and the noises the girls are making causes the teacher to turn to me with wide, inquisitive eyes, his voice sounding confused and somehow a little afraid. It is understandable, however, because he probably has no idea who we are, but I already know that to some, we can look very intimidating.

"You all are?"

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." I say politely, before moving a hand towards my face in a gesture of importance, smiling at him in what I think is a reassuring way. "I'm Oogami Jin, Commanding Officer seventh platoon, Morality Enforcement Squad. We would like to introduce a transfer student."

"The Morality Enforcement Squad introducing a transfer student?" He sounds baffled by the mere idea, but I continue to smile at him, a knowing look on my face. No Morality Enforcement Squad platoon would ever come to the school to do something so seemingly unimportant to us, but I know better; Kyoshiro is very important.

"Do you mind?" I ask, my eyes glittering at him because I know he cannot really refuse. As expected, he makes a small noise of acceptance, and with this, I turn to face his class, all eyes on me. "I'm going to introduce a transfer student." I pause for a mere moment and wait for Kyoshiro to enter on his own, but he does not, so I prompt him. "Come in."

At my words, he walks slowly into the room, eyes closed as if he were trying to calm himself and block out everyone at the same time. He stands next to the teacher, and I think he opens his eyes to look at the class when all the girls squeal at the sight of him. I quickly glance around the room to see if I can spot any suspicious-looking girls that may be what we are looking for, only to find none. All of their mouths are moving as they say things like 'so cool' and I notice a girl wearing goggles lean towards an orange-haired girl who is so completely struck by Kyoshiro that she cannot speak.

There is a look in that girl's eyes that reminds me of recognition as she stares on, but I try not to frown. The smile has dropped from my face, and I glance at Kyoshiro's back as he finally speaks.

"I'm Ayanokoji Kyoshiro." Suddenly, the girl's blue eyes light up and a smile adorns her face as she stares like the rest of them, part of me hating them all for it. Something inside me is telling me that she is the one we are looking for, but I keep my mouth shut so as not to ruin the plan. It was his idea after all.

The bell rings for lunch break, and the teacher waves his hand, letting them all go. I keep my eyes on Kyoshiro for a moment as the girls stare at him, and I feel the urge to grab his arm and talk to him about whether this was a good idea or not.

For the past few weeks, we have had Claíomh Solais walking around the school to try and locate the girl, as well as stop Batraz from attacking more of the students, but so far, she has found nothing. I was fine to let her patrol for the girl on her own, but Kyoshiro appears to be too impatient to wait for her to be found and subdued by his 'sword'. He wants to get this girl himself, as if she was somehow important to him.

I grit my teeth and reach out, grabbing Kyoshiro's shoulder tightly, causing him to turn around and look at me in confusion. I don't give him a minute to even ask a question as I move my hand down to grab his wrist, almost grabbing his hand as I turn to leave the room, forcing him to come with me. My platoon follows as I lead them down the opposite way of the lunch areas, then turn to face them, trying to be firm.

"Go and watch outside for any sign of the Absolute Angels. If they come, get the students to safety." They nod and leave us alone, allowing me to gaze into the amethyst gems that Kyoshiro calls eyes. A few moments pass, and I realise I haven't let go of his arm yet, loosening my grip a little. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask, knowing full well he will say he is, just like he did when I asked him this morning.

"Jin, we discussed this already--" He starts, but I cut him off before he can say more.

"I _know_, but that was before you saw the class and those girls… What if the one you're trying to take turns out to be hostile?" His eyes bore into mine and I feel embarrassed and awkward, gritting my teeth a little. He'll tell me I'm overreacting, he'll tell me it is going to be fine and pull away before I can stop him, I know it. But I can't help myself; I don't want to see him get hurt by a situation that we can easily avoid. His Absolute Angel would easily be able to overpower whatever girl it is and bring her back with no problems, but…Kyoshiro? He has no powers to fight a being like that on his own! He--!

"…Thank you." He whispers, and I blink at the words as he leans down slightly, resting his cheek on my shoulder. I am a little startled by the action, but I cannot do or say anything when he is leaning on me like this, and I feel my cheeks heating. "I know you're worried, but everything is alright…" I swallow, and he senses my nervousness, looking up at me, our faces barely inches apart. He was so close to me this morning too, on the ride over here…

The next thing I know, a kiss is pressed to my lips, its warmth comforting before it is abruptly taken away, pink scattered on Kyoshiro's face as he moves back, coughing to try and distract from what he just did. I am speechless, my eyes a little wide as I stare at him, almost unbelieving that he would do such a thing to me. He looks back at me with an embarrassed expression, then hurriedly walks off, leaving me to stare after his retreating form, too shocked to react.

I lift my hand to my lips and rub my fingertips over them for a few moments before I realise he is completely gone, and run in the direction he went in, searching for him to ask what just happened, but cannot find him anywhere. I go outside to see the girl with goggles chatting to some other girls, and walk over, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"J-Jin-sama?!" I ignore her stuttering.

"Where is Ayanokoji?" She looks down for a moment, then back up at me.

"He was playing the violin and then he ripped Kuu's top open-" Damn him! In front of everyone?! "-and when she ran off, he went in that direction…" She mumbles, pointing towards the old school building, causing me to frown. I don't even thank her as I run to that direction, then stop when I get close, searching the air a moment.

Hearing a loud crash and seeing what appears to be Angel's Mana, I know that Batraz must have been found by Claíomh Solais, gritting my teeth.

…Why now?


End file.
